Sell My Soul
by RavenGreenMoon
Summary: A fill for SoulEaterPrompt #6: Demon!Soul vs Angel!Maka. Contains adult themes and !LEMON!. If you are old enough, enjoy!


A/N: So I was looking through some past prompts on souleaterpromptarchive and I came across #6 – Either – Soul/Maka - Demon!Soul vs. Angel!Maka, and noticed that there wasn't a response to it. Well, obviously I was gonna do a !LEMON!, and from there the bunnies got to work. This flowed out of me crazy fast, and I hope you guys like it. PS: The song I took the title from and mostly listened to while writing this fic was 'Sell My Soul', by Jill Tracy. You don't have to listen to the song to get the fic but, you should look up the song on YouTube; cause it is AWESOME!

Thanks to MusicSoundsMySoul 14 for being my beta for this!

Warning: Language, adult situations, !LEMON!. If you have read any of my other fics you know the deal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do not own Soul's eye re-vamp, the idea comes from Kim Harrisons 'Hollows' series. Great books. You should read them. I obviously don't own the above mentioned Jill Tracy song. I don't own much of anything, so don't sue me.

**Sell My Soul**

Maka looked up at the doors opposite her desk, hearing footsteps move closer down the hallway beyond. She felt the light blue and silver feathers of her wings rise in anticipation and she rolled her shoulders to calm her angelic appendages. She didn't know for sure who was on the other side of the door, but she had a pretty good idea. As far as she was able to tell, whenever messages needed to be passed between the Lord of Death and the God of Life, the underworld seemed to always send one Demon in particular. Not that Maka complained. In fact she thanked the God she served every day that she worked the front desk and got to interact with the ironically named Demon on an almost daily basis. She glanced up as the doors opened to grant access to Soul; her favorite Demon.

Soul strolled into the room, crossing the large, white, shag-carpeted floor with a lazy grace; it almost seemed as if he just glided across the floor. His shiny black dress shoes barely made a muffled sound as he traveled closer to Maka. She noticed he was wearing his preferred work outfit; black and red pinstriped pants, and a loose maroon shirt. Sometimes he wore a tie, or a jacket that matched the pants; but her favorite was when he came in all disheveled like this. The open buttons at his collar allowed her to catch glimpses of his lightly tanned skin. She tore her eyes from his exposed clavicle as he sidled up to her desk, leaning a hip against the side and relaxing; his tri-pointed, red and black scaled tail undulating behind him as if to some unheard music. She noticed that his signature sharp-toothed smirk was in place as she brought her green, pupil-less eyes up to his bright red, goat-slitted orbs. He ran a hand through his white, bedraggled hair, mussing it up farther, and she had to resist the urge she always got to reach out and smooth the strands through her fingers.

Soul looked around the room, noting the empty desk next to Maka's and raised an eyebrow at her. "I take it your co-worker is off with your boss again? Don't you ever get jealous? The way Black*Star seems to prefer Tsubaki over you?"

Maka sniffed and shifted in her seat, adjusting the mid-thigh length skirt of her gauzy, high-collar, open back, gray silk dress. He only ever conversed with her like a person when no one else was around; if any other Angels or Demons were in the area it was brisk business and he was gone. It had taken the first month she worked the desk to get used to his mannerisms; and the second to fall into a routine with him. Now, entering the beginning of her third month of employment, she rather enjoyed the playful banter she was able to have with him. She turned in her chair, facing Soul more completely and demurely crossing her legs. "I am not going to tell some Demon the goings on of my boss. What? Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?" Soul's smirk grew wider and Maka hurried to continue before he could make some kind of smart-ass remark. "Besides, there is no reason to be jealous. Tsubaki was working for the God of Life when I was still a cherub learning how to use my wings. If he wants to take her out on missions instead of me, I am fine with that." _'Besides,' _Maka thought to herself, _'if I were to go on missions I wouldn't get to interact with you.'_

Soul's eyes left Maka's face and trailed over her wings, his teasing momentarily forgotten. "You mean you can actually use those things? They aren't just decoration?" He reached out as if to touch her wings and Maka slapped his hand away; a blush working its way from her ash blond hairline, down to the high collar of her dress.

"Of course I can use them!" Maka shifted her wings, opening and closing them quickly a few times, causing her body to lift off her chair by a few inches. Soul's eyes widened almost comically as he took in the floating girl before him. "What kind of sorry-ass Angel would I be if I couldn't fly?" Maka kept her wings open and slowly floated back onto her chair. She shivered a bit as her feathers rippled, settling down once again.

"The same kind of sorry-ass Angel who curses." Soul chuckled and resumed his normal expression of lazy humor.

Maka glared at him, and he just laughed again. "Well, what about you Demon? Do you actually use your tail for anything? Or is it just decoration?" She reached for his tail, wondering if the scales would be warm or cool beneath her fingers; only to have her hand slapped away by said tail. Maka gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, shocked that she had been cut by the sharp tip. She looked up to him quickly, noticing that his red eyes were almost dominated by his black, horizontal pupils.

"I think you can see that my tail is not just decoration." Soul scooted back from Maka a bit, taking his tail from her sight, and shifting his weight off her desk. "I don't suggest you try that again."

"Whatever," Maka sighed and settled back into her chair. "Did you just come here to bug me or did you have a message to relay?"

"Can't I do both?" Soul reached into one of the front pockets of his pants and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment, the seam sealed with a black wax. The wax bore a symbol of a skull, so Maka knew it had actually come from the Lord of Death and not either of his two main devotees. They always used their pistol seal stamp. "Kid wanted me to give this directly to Black*Star, but I guess since he isn't here I can give it to you."

Maka stood and accepted the rolled paper from Soul, purposefully running her fingers over his, relishing in the heat that seemed to pour from his skin. She did nothing but smile when his eyes locked onto hers and she turned to the door behind her desk that led to the God of Life's main office. "I'll just go place it in his in-box. I'll be back in a moment. Don't touch anything on my desk!" She briskly began to move down the corridor towards her boss's office, bare feet making no noise on the carpet, the door swinging shut behind her.

/\/\/\/\

As soon as Maka disappeared behind the door Soul collapsed onto her desk chair, sending a puff of coconut and honeysuckle scent into the air. He growled and scrubbed his hands over his face and scratched them back through his hair to rub one along his neck. What the fuck was he doing? He had delivered the message; he needed to get the hell out of there and back to the underworld. He didn't need to be sitting at her desk, breathing in her intoxicating scent and thinking of how her long legs had looked walking away from him. She was an Angel for Deaths sake! Even if it wasn't strictly forbidden for them to have anything but a working relationship, her kind tended to look down on Demons. Even incredibly cool ones like him.

Of course she wasn't exactly a normal Angel. It wasn't just the fact that she cursed, or that she could be almost as much of a smart ass as he was. It was also the small things. Maka actually looked at him when they spoke, not to the side of him, or his feet; and she didn't flinch away after seeing his teeth or haunting eyes. And there were all the little touches that passed between them. Shit, he had almost let her touch his tail! No Angel had ever tried to touch a Demon's tail that he knew of. Even among Demons, letting someone else touch your tail was a very intimate experience. Yet he couldn't stop thinking of what it would be like if Maka touched his.

Soul was so caught up in his musings that he didn't notice Maka's return until she was standing right next to him, hands on her hips, foot tapping in irritation. "I thought I told you not to touch anything," she stated, venom dripping from her words.

Soul cracked his eyes open and grinned up at her, making sure his teeth were on full display. "You said not to touch anything on your desk. Your chair is not on your desk."

Maka sighed and rolled her eyes, seemingly unaffected by his smile. "Well, I have work I need to finish. So if you would be so kind as to remove your ass from my chair," Maka gestured towards the door, dismissing Soul as if he was hers to command.

Soul's grin stretched into a smirk as he sat up a little straighter in her chair. "I'm kinda tired from my trek over here. I think I'll just sit here awhile longer." His smirk turned lascivious and he patted his knee. "You're more than welcome to sit in my lap though, Angel."

Soul had expected her to roll her eyes again and return with a snappy retort. However, he hadn't expected her to blush and return his smirk. He definitely hadn't expected her to plop her small frame down on his lap, wiggling around far more then was necessary, and start reading through some documents on her desk. He instinctively took a breath and was immediately drowning in her scent; it seemed to be originating from her wings, which were slightly trembling and right in front of his face. He couldn't seem to help himself as he threw caution to the wind and burrowed his nose into the apex of her wings; marveling at how her skin was almost as soft as the feathers that surrounded his face.

Maka moaned and trembled, tingles running down her spine to pool into a heat gathering in her lower stomach. She had known it was a bad idea to sit in Soul's lap but she hadn't been able to resist. She hadn't considered that he would have access to her wings from this position. She could feel his warm breath, ghosting over her flesh and weaving through her feathers. She arched her back, pressing her shoulders closer to Soul and causing him to grasp onto her hips. "More, please," Maka softly breathed out.

Soul groaned and gripped her hips tighter, unconsciously pressing his lower body to hers. "How?" He growled out the question, his deep voice vibrating against her skin. "I wouldn't know what to do with an innocent Angel like you."

Maka reached over her shoulders fanning her fingertips out and gliding them slowly over the tops of her wings, causing her to sharply inhale and tremble in his hold. She did it again, pressing harder and moaning along with Soul as he shuddered under her. "Just because I'm an Angel, that doesn't make me innocent."

Maka's words seemed to unleash something in Soul. He ran his hands up over her torso, gliding over her stomach and breasts and coming around to her wings; trailing his long fingers over the swells of her wings and down across the feathers to tug at the tips. He simultaneously ran his tongue up her spine, and over the collar of her dress to then nip his way across her neck to her ear. "Wrong thing to tell me, little Angel."

Soul scratched along the curve of Maka's wing, dragging his nails through her downy quills. He was drunk on her and the way she responded to his touches. Her body was a mass of trembling muscle and glistening skin. Pleasure filled sounds poured from her lips to weave their way through the air to Soul's ears. He dragged his teeth over her spine, causing her to arch her back again, pressing her hips into the hardness in Soul's lap. He inhaled sharply through his teeth, hissing in pleasure. "Fuck! Maka!"

Maka whimpered and pressed into Soul again. No one had ever made her feel the way he was. She had told the truth when she said she wasn't innocent; but she realized that all Angels combined wouldn't be able to match the Demon she was currently writhing against. She had never been as bold as she was being now, but she felt it was the right thing to do. "Yes! Please!"

Soul stilled his movements, shocked by what had come out of the Angels mouth. He was sure he had misunderstood. "Yes, please, what?" If he had been shocked by her words before he was floored by her next actions.

Maka stood from Soul's lap and turned to face him while bringing her hands up to the back of her neck. She popped open the buttons holding her collar closed, and then released the material, allowing it to slide and shimmer down her body to pool at her feet. She stood before him for a moment, naked except for white lace panties. She walked forward a few steps until she was straddling his legs, and then lowered herself, settling back into his lap, facing him this time. She placed her hands on his shoulders and ground her hips into his again; his pupils widening until they almost blocked out the red of his eyes, and his breath coming in short pants. She draped herself over him, pressing her breasts against his chest and molding her body to his. She placed her head by his and lightly ran her tongue over the shell of his ear before whispering, "Yes, please. Fuck Maka."

Soul growled and flung them both from the chair, throwing Maka down onto her desk. She gasped in surprise and her eyes closed in pleasure but before she could wrap herself around him he was gone. She opened her eyes and sat up on her desk. He was at least five feet from her, facing away, hands clenched, his shoulders shaking, and his tail whipping wildly through the air. "You have one hell of a fucked up sense of humor, Angel. You know what we are doing is expressly forbidden! Yet here you are, practically offering yourself up to me on a silver platter. Why? What the fuck are you playing at? Do you want to be banished?"

Maka sighed and looked down at her feet. "No. Of course I don't want to be banished." She hated how her voice sounded like a petulant child whose toy had been cruelly torn away. "But I'm not playing at anything Soul." She slid down off her desk and moved slowly over to him, her feet making no noise in the carpet. She waited until she was right behind him before speaking again. "I don't know why. I've never acted like this with anyone, but I'm drawn to you. I don't just want you, I crave you, I need you." She reached out and grasped him at the base of his tail, slowly stroking up the length and pulsing her grip. "We can't and this doesn't make sense. But it feels right."

Soul cried out and almost collapsed to the floor as his knees turned to pudding. Maka's fingers on his tail sent electrical currents zinging through his body, lightning fast and burning hot. They fried his nerves and then left them singing. He hadn't heard her come up behind him, and then her words had froze him in place. He had not been prepared for her to touch him there; could not have known how fucking great it would feel. "You need to stop doing that," he rasped out, voice low and tight with suppressed emotions.

Maka didn't listen; instead she tightened and rotated her grip so she could move around to the front of Soul without letting go. She pressed her body to his again, noting with a smirk that he was hard as iron against her stomach. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and used it to balance on her toes, raising her up until her mouth was level with his. "No, I don't think I will," she mused before pressing her lips to his.

All reason left Soul as he got his first real taste of heaven. Before he was even aware of moving he had Maka up against the wall behind her desk, his thigh pressing between her legs and his hands griping her hips. He ran his tongue hungrily over her lips, an almost silent but still uncool whimper coming from him as she opened to him eagerly. He dimly noted that she had let go of his tail to plunge both of her hands into his hair, fingers tightening in the locks as she pulled his mouth harder against hers, but it didn't do anything to lessen his need. He didn't care at this point about the consequences; all he cared about was the Angel moaning and moving under his hands.

Soul pulled away from the kiss so he could take a much needed breath of fresh air. But he exhaled it all again shakily as Maka set her mouth and hands to work, placing open mouth kisses to his jaw and neck, and quickly unbuttoning his shirt. His breath hissed back into his lungs and she dragged her blunt fingernails over his abs and chest. He could do nothing to stop the "Fuck Maka" that burst from his lips.

Maka pulled back and looked at Soul, a huge shit-eating grin on her face as she responded, "That's what I've been trying to accomplish here."

Soul snickered and brought his hands up to idly fondle her breasts, randomly pulling or tweaking a nipple, causing Maka to mewl. "Yeah, yeah, shut up about it. You're always right, you win."

It was Soul's turn to mewl as Maka reached down to cup his hardness through his pants. "I'm pretty sure we're both about to win." She couldn't help but smile as Soul groaned.

"That was so cheesy Maka. I can't believe you just said that."

"Well, how about you kiss me again so I stop saying stuff like that."

"Death! That was even worse! But if it's the only way I can get you to shut up, then gladly." Soul began to kiss Maka again, groaning into her mouth as her hands opened his pants quicker than they had his shirt. She reached in, shocked at finding him commando, but freeing him from his pants and wrapping her hand around him. He retaliated by plunging one of his hands inside her panties, groaning again as he felt how wet and hot she was. They both shuddered as he slid a finger into her.

"Soul," Maka gasped, breaking from the kiss. "I can't wait any longer. Now."

Soul nodded and pulled Maka's mouth back to his, not wanting to let go of her lips. He removed his hand from her underwear and grasped her thighs, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed her lacy underthings to the side and slid inside her, instinctively bucking his hips as she clenched and began to pulse around him. Her cry of pleasure began muffled by his mouth and then grew louder as he pulled back to stare at her incredulously. "Are you serious? Already?"

Maka's breath hitched a few times as she inhaled before opening her eyes and smiling. "Now I know why this is forbidden." She ran a hand down his spine, trailing her fingertips over his tail and giggling as he groaned and twitched inside her. "This is gonna be awesome."

Soul chuckled and pulled almost all the way out of Maka. "Well with that boost to my ego," he plunged back into her, grasping her around the waist with one arm and reaching up to stroke her wings with his other hand. He began to thrust quickly, spurred on by her cries of "Harder!" and "Faster!" The twin sensations of being inside her and having her play with his tail were better than anything he had ever experienced before. He growled in contentment as she trembled her way through her second orgasm.

Maka continued to run her fingers over Soul's tail, reaching up to wrap his hair around her other hand, bringing his mouth back to hers. She was so immersed in pleasure that she didn't even feel the hard wall behind her back, or the fact that one of her wings was squished at an awkward angle. She moaned as the arm wrapped around her began to quiver and she felt him swell inside her. He made as if to pull out of her and she tightened her legs, pulling him back in. "Don't you dare stop," she gasped out as she felt herself cresting along the top of her third orgasm.

Soul made a strangled sound and tried again. "But, protection," he managed to say through the pressure building inside him.

"Fuck it!" Maka cried out as her release took hold of her, harsher and brighter than any previously, voice breaking as she plummeted. She held him tightly with her legs, not allowing him to move, her fading pleasure reignited as she felt him tense and pulse inside her, finding his own end.

Soul took a deep breath and pushed back from the wall, keeping Maka in his arms, and stumbling his way to Maka's desk chair. He collapsed into it, bringing her face back to his for a bruising kiss. "That was a stupid idea Angel." He ran his hands over her wings, chuckling as she after-shocked around him. "What if you get pregnant? There would be no way to hide who the dad is."

Maka shrugged and showing crazy flexibility, leaned backward off Soul's lap, grabbing her dress from the floor and sitting back up. He was looking at her like he wanted to go a second round, but she just pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling the dress over her head and fastening the buttons back up so it settled around her body. "I'm pretty sure that Angels and Demons can't have kids together." She climbed off Soul and turned to tidy up her desk.

Soul began to straighten his clothes out, wincing at the mess on the front of his pants, but his shirt would hang down far enough to cover it. At least until he managed to get home. "You can't be sure of something like that." Soul stood as well, going to lean against the side of her desk, and experiencing deja-vu. "What if half-Angel/half-Demon kids are the reason our species being together is forbidden?"

Maka shrugged again and sighed. "Well, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She looked over her desk and deemed it clean enough. "I think I'm gonna go home now."

Soul nodded, huffed out a breath in annoyance and turned towards the door. "Yeah, I guess I will too." He started to walk away, only to be stopped by Maka grasping onto his arm.

"Do you want to come home with me, Soul?" Maka looked down at the floor, inexplicably nervous about how he would answer.

He stepped to her and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face up to see his smirk. "Do you have any protection at your home?"

/\/\/\/\

A/N2: So the whole time I was writing this, the only thing I could think of is, this is where 'Little Nicky' came from! HAHA!

You know the drill. You liked? You tell me why. You hate? Please tell me! You wanna chat about random facts? Did you know that that the Dead Sea is the lowest point on land below sea level? I love when you guys review!

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT IF YOU LIKE MATURE STORIES!**

**PLEASE READ!**

Fanfiction will be DELETING stories that contain yaoi, yuri, lemons,  
violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes. (So… just  
about every story on the site.) There's a petition going around to attempt to  
stop this. If you haven't signed it, the link is: www . change  
petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content  
including fics and accounts.

But there is more! Black Out Day is on June 23rd (according to GTM timing, so  
that we know we're doing it together), DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION . NET. Don't  
read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people  
participate, then the site will notice and will realize we take our stories  
seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can in any fandom! And let me know if  
you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if  
we're being given a LONG list of what we can and cannot write?

June 23rd—Remember it.

Please! Spread the word and join the fight!

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT IF YOU LIKE MATURE STORIES!**

I RavenGreenMoon have already signed the petition. And you should too! BTW June 23rd GTM time is 5:00pm June 22nd for us West Coasters! And you all in different time zones can figure out your time; I am too tired for math.


End file.
